


Its Own Circadian Rhythms

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Drabbles, F/M, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompts (in order of fics posted): Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Gen. Title modified from 31 Days Prompt: July 4 2011 (http://31-days.livejournal.com/2721982.html#cutid1).</p></blockquote>





	Its Own Circadian Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).



Love had its own Circadian Rhythms.

 

 **09:03:25 AM**

Hina slumps in her chair, her gaze turning to the window and the street outside. The glare of the sun on the pavement makes her feel nauseous and for a moment, not even the airconditioned confined of Cous Cossier is cool enough against the brutal heat wave that has plagued the city for days.

She shuts her eyes and begins to take deep, even breaths while counting backwards from ten. It is a trick that her brother taught her when they were younger.

Something cold presses against her forehead. When she opens her eyes, Ankh is looking down at her, a pinched look on his face. "Eat this. You look like you're ready to puke."

 

 **03:45:03 PM**

Hina says nothing as she watches Ankh cradle his bruised fist. There's that grin on his face that transforms her brother's features so that she remembers that it is not oniichan but someone else who is standing right before her.

She resists the urge to step back when he turns, that smirk on his lips shoving aside the shame she felt earlier when the three guys from her college dropped by.

 _Hina-chan! We were looking for you._

 _Hina-chan, could you maybe help us? Our car's in a ditch and we remembered you worked around here._

 _Hina-chan! You're strong enough to pull it out on your own right? If you could do that while we eat, we'd appreciate it._

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she realizes that Ankh's face is an inch from hers; that he's got her chin tipped up by his fingers.

"It is one thing," he says softly, "for me to insult you for your monstrous strength. Quite another, when other people do it."

He lets her chin go at that and marches back inside.

 

 **07:21:54 PM**

Ankh doesn't think to comment on it until much later, when he realizes that everyone at the dinner table is eating the stew and he's the only one with a set plate set apart from the rest.

"I don't need special treatment," he sneers at Hina, who is holding the bowl of stew away from him. "Give me the damn soup. This dish is dry."

"Ankh..."

"Eiji. Tell this woman to just give me the damn stew."

"Ankh-chan," Chiyoko pipes up, that hand of hers falling on his shoulder and once more intruding in on his personal space. "Hina-chan said you were allergic to chicken so we prepared something else."

He narrows his eyes and turns to Hina at that. "Ah. Of course. I hadn't realized." He feels the dry look wash over his features as his fingers curl slowly around the chopsticks. "How thoughtful of you to remember that I shouldn't eat _bird meat._ "

 

 **11:36:08 PM**

"Ankh-chan is like a magpie, isn't he?"

Hina blinks and turns to Chiyoko who is leaning against the bar, chin resting on one hand. It's really late and the boys have gone up ahead.

"M-magpie?" She's not quite sure what the older woman is getting at.

"It's just a comparison that's always struck me. What with those medals he squirrels away and the way he doesn't like sharing. It reminds me of the behavior of magpies, that's all."

Hina isn't sure how to reply to that so she nods and just continues to wipe down the countertop.

"You know," Chiyoko murmurs thoughtfully. "It was sweet of you to get him that coin case, Hina-chan. It shows that you understand his interests and needs." The older woman laughs softly. "But that's no way for a girl to confess her feelings to a man. You should be more transparent. He's had a poor upbringing. He obviously wouldn't know such things."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompts (in order of fics posted): Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Gen. Title modified from 31 Days Prompt: July 4 2011 (http://31-days.livejournal.com/2721982.html#cutid1).


End file.
